Guilty Crown: The Lost Rebellion
by Ford1114
Summary: Alternate ending summary of Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms, where in the last moment, a magical girl takes the offer to use the Void Genome with dramatic results.


**A/N**: With Christmas come to pass, here's hope the New Year goes. Today I am simply going to release an alternate ending of _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ called _The Lost Rebellion_. Generally put, it's about a certain Puella magical girl of time of what if in the last moment she used the Void Genome based on episode 19 (and Chap 7 of my fanfic) instead of Shu Ouma. This will bring unexpected results.

I originally thought of making a story with three chapters, but I can't think straight ideas and it's valid to make as a summary. Readers should be required to read all of GC Lost Kingdoms first before looking at this alternate ending.

Had this alternate fic be released, I would give it an M-mature rating, which I did for the first time. This means there will be mature and violent scenes written. If anyone feels uncomfortable, turn back now. And hey, it's that magical girl's presence that makes the setting so dark.

But enjoy these what-if summaries.

xxxxx

_"I dream of the day when I can finally see your dear smile again."_

xxxxx

**_Universe-GCLR-1113_**

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story - ****_Noi! The Clara Dolls_****) **

Emptiness. The vast area is filled with nothing but minerals that made this place. In the middle of the floor lies a secret vial.

This is one of the three engineering prototypes made by Sephira Genomics of GHQ that bestow the user the _Power of the Kings_. Referring it as the Void Genome, it has the ability to draw out voids in people's hearts. These voids can be shape like weapons and mere objects.

The blueprints of the three Void Genomes are written by the late Kurosu Ouma himself to discover the meaning of evolution and natural selection, alongside a countermeasure against the Apocalypse Virus.

Footsteps are suddenly heard. A raven-haired girl calmly walks towards the vial. A mysterious vibe is drawing inside her body. She then grabs the Void Genome with her own hand and clearly announce.

"It is time I _change_ fate."

Her name is Homura Akemi. Back in her home dimension, she once forms a wish to save an innocent girl throughout many timelines from despair. Now with her and the other magical girls' involvement in the _Guilty Crown_ world, she herself decides to act. A female scientist mentions the side-effects of the Void Genome should the genes match, but what choice does Homura have?

The black-haired magical girl then injects herself in the chest, and just then, silver void linings appear swirling and surrounding Homura. As the tendrils keep circling and assimilate to her sinew, the magical girl's Soul Gem appears from her chest and glows.

A person's void and the soul gem are quite similar.

The transformation process is complete. Homura Akemi is feeling different. Her magical genes have been fused with the scientific Void Genome to become something unstoppable that truly surpass Kurosu's results. Within the palm of her right hand is a blackish-purple symbol that looks like the Dark Orb.

She has unlocked her own void, _The Magi's Heart._

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_Colorful _****– ClariS)**

xxxxx

**_Guilty Crown: The Lost Rebellion _**

xxxxx

**_Her Destiny_**

The Puella of time's perspective.

This takes place when Segai and Nanba's forces siege Funeral Parlor's refugee hideout. Unlike in the main story while in a brief struggle with Segai, Homura Akemi succeeds in retrieving the Void Genome and uses it on herself.

Power between magic and technology burst in the sky.

Everyone, especially with Shu and Madoka's company showing up, are beyond 180 degree stupefy of witnessing this transition. Shu does not get the chance in getting back the Void Genome, while Haruka Ouma is just as surprise.

Homura's void is revealed to be the _Magi's Heart_, and its ability is similar to Shu's _King's Heart_ in using any void she contacts with through her own burdens. Using the power of the Void Genome, Homurai immediately thrash down every GHQ/Da'ath opposition in brutal ways such as Endlaves being chopped apart and combining Argo/Kanon's voids to not only firing a black hole blast in disintegrating two Malefic Paradox Dragons, but shows the details of tearing their vein muscles and atoms.

Then, Homura uses Yahiro's _Shears of Life_ to not just cut Segai's life thread, but slashes his body in blood. Finally, Homura graphically kills Nanba by slashing though the top side of his head with his own weapon.

Despite Homura's determination to save her friends and acquaintances, they are also shocked of the brutality she has instilled upon.

_One Day Later_

At the passenger cruise ship is where the allied forces are discussing the plans to stop GHQ once and for all lead by Gai Tsutsugami. Homura now wears a new uniform that is a combination of her magical girl attire and Shanoa from _Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia_.

Sailor Pluto appears and explains similar about the connection with Da'ath and their envoy (Yuu), but she also tells about how the Void Genome and Homura have become connected with one another.

After which shows the heroes resting for tomorrow. Homura is seen talking to Haruka about her destiny to be the main heroine, the one that will slay the Adam and Eve. Then she meets up with Madoka and Shu that she talks to the former about their relationship and desire to protect the naïve magical girl. Despite yesterday, Shu is proud at Homura and still wishes to take part with his Asgardian weapon and willpower to save Inori Yuzuriha.

Homura Akemi leers at the night sky and GHQ's headquarters in distance. She is up to overthrow the regime for sure.

xxxxx

**_Her Salvation_**

_Christmas Eve_

The next part begins with the united forces assault on Ward 24 to end Da'ath and GHQ's control over Japan. In Homura's point of view, she joins up with Shu and Madoka in order to reach the top of the tower. As usual, they fought off mooks with Homura easily kills them.

The three then reach the elevating platforms, where Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, and Homulilly are expecting them. Yuu congratulates Homura of using the Power of the Kings instead of Shu, and reminds he has observe her past experiences throughout many timelines as a multiversal singularity just for saving that girl (Madoka). As an artificial creation, Homulilly is there in eager to challenge her magical girl counterpart for the last time.

Then Yuu, Kriemhild, and Homulilly do a threeway kiss to gross out the heroes, especially irking Homura of seeing 'Madoka' violated by Da'ath's hellspawn.

And then the three-on-three battle occur. While Madoka and Kriemhild face off, Homura and Shu double teams against Yuu and Homulilly. This goes on until the three heroes get the chance to slay Kriemhild and Homulilly, while Yuu is left injured. But then, the platforms have reach the top.

_Midnight of Christmas Day_

Gai sees the intruders that upon midnight, Mana is finally revive as Apocalypse Mana. Yuu taunts the heroes that Eve will kill them all, but Mana views Yuu as a nuisance much to his shock that she turns on him. Being weak to fight back, Yuu is brutally killed by Apocalpyse Mana when she rips out his heart/void and crushes it. Mana then urinates on Yuu's corpse to make it crystallized and turn to dust, while the heroes freeze on seeing this.

Mana decides to lend Gai's Void Genome inside herself so that she can personally defeat Homura and company before she'll spread the Apocalypse Virus.

Apocalypse Mana gives a brutal curb stomping at Homura, Shu, and Madoka. Mana then destroys Homura and Madoka's valkyrie daggers and make their spirit partners cease to exist before she grabs Madoka.

Mana brutally molests Madoka, kisses her before touching her labia through her panties to crystallize the pure-hearted girl from the inside much to Homura's horrific shock.

The real Goddess Madoka is about to intervene, only that a _pissed_ off Homura absorbs her powers and begins an epic transformation with the Void Genome augmenting. It is complete, Homura has ascend beyond God and existence, she has become the Devil.

While Shu and Gai are facing off with their Norse weapons, Akuma Homura and Apocalypse Mana take the fight to outer space. Both having Void Genomes means the proportions are off the charts that the goddesses pretty much go all out and shake the galaxy.

Not only that, but both young women taunt each other in a promiscuous manner. Homura goads the queen of Cocytus to lick her feet o bow down her superiority. Mana rebukes in threatening the devilish goddess to lick her hole.

Eventually, Apocalypse Mana fires a huge crystal ball at Akuma Homura, while Homura counters that leaves an explosive shockwave destroying the whole asteroid belt. Both Homura and Mana are left completely nude while they give each other's darkly stares.

Back in Ward 24, Shu reaches out Inori's spirit in the face of defeat. However, Inori's void is passing through the magical girl of time. This means that Homura wields the _Singer's Sword_ to go against Mana's _Dancer's Sword_. The last phase is a sword duel to determine the sole victor. After an elegant and magnificent battle, Homura manages to destroy the _Dancer's Sword_, thus destroying Mana and free her soul. At the same time, she senses that Shu defeats Gai.

This leaves Inori's unconscious body drifting in space, only that Homura uses her supportive powers saves her from the lack of vacuum oxygen. Although the apocalypse has been averted, Akuma Homura still grieves about Madoka's death.

The Devil realizes that there is one thing to do. Using her demonic and Void Genome powers, she warps Earth, the universe and also affects the Galaxy Cauldron. The fabrics of this dimension are changing by one magical goddess.

The pinnacle of all emotions for Homura is _love_.

xxxxx

**_Her Utopia_**

The world is in a different place. It is the thirtieth century where it shows Crystal Tokyo.

That's right, Homura Akemi alters the universe in making Lost Christmas, the Apocalypse Virus, and Da'ath cease to exist. Thus, Japan's superheroes are alive with Sailor Moon/Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruling the utopia and the heroes having a longer lifespan.

However, the heroes remain unaware that Homura rules the dimension as the goddess that guides and protects everyone. She also merges hers and the magical girl's world as one with her own willpower, but Homura strips Madoka and her friends as being magical girls and makes the Incubators as her personal slave race and watchers. Homura even absorbs all the voids within herself to be the sole guardian with the Void Genome in her palm, and so that no one can feel the burden such as death.

Because of this, the Puellas, Shu Ouma, and the Guilty Crown characters have different, normal lives.

Shibungi is seen working with the government and is married to a woman. They adopted a white-haired girl named Nagisa Momoe, who is the reincarnation of the witch, Charlotte. Shibungi and his wife even made an orphanage for Tsugumi, Kenji Kido, and Kyo.

Oogumo and Kurachi are married and are bodyguards of the Kuhouin group. They adopt Mami Tomoe as being guardians.

Kyoko Sakura's family are retcon out, so she has become Kyoko Tsukishima as Argo's younger sister living with her new parents who are alive, and becomes a slackish freshman of Ryusen High School.

Sayaka Miki's family have move to the neighborhood where Ayase Shinomiya's family lived. Ayase's father is alive with her mother no longer bound in a wheelchair. Sayaka will attend Taisen High School as a freshman, the same one that Ayase will graduate.

Makoto Waltz Segai is alive with normal black hair and without a scar. Though he is still devious, he is not evil without the taste of voids and works in a random science company.

Daryl Yan's mother is alive, thus his family is no longer dysfunctional and Daryl himself is treated with more kindness. He even starts to have a relationship with Tsugumi.

Arisa Kuhouin and Helio Kaiba greet one another, and fall in love under their parental bloodline's approval to unite the Kuhouin Group and Kaibacorp.

For the Tennouzu High School classmates, their lives are normal as usual. Yahiro Samukawa's younger brother, Jun, is alive and a young student. The kind-hearted Hare Menjou is alive. Hirohide Nanba and his gang remain alive.

Finally, it brings to this for the main people. Kurosu Ouma and Saeko Shijou are seen alive with Shu and Mana Ouma. Shu retains his courageous personality back in his childhood due to Lost Christmas never happen, and is an extroverted person in Tennouzu High. Surprisingly, Shu meets Inori Yuzuriha, who is fully human with unknown parents instead of Mana's clone. Speaking of Mana, she retains her brown hair and not being the patient zero of the virus, she graduated from Shu's high school and attends college.

Gai Tsutsugami/Keido is not the leader of Funeral Parlor, but a cool-headed teenager of Tennouzu High and remains close friends with Shu. Shuichiro Keido is a good parent with his wife alive, alongside having a friendlier rivalry with Kurosu.

Both Homura and Madoka Kaname have become freshman of Tennouzu High. Madoka mentions in class that she and her family just move back to Japan from America, with Homura watch over her beloved. Homura _Keido_ has a family on her own with Haruka Keido rewritten as her mother (with Shuichiro Keido as her uncle and Gai as her cousin). Both of their families live next door in the apartment.

The last scene shows Homura walking back to her new home. She does not value about everyone's lives in a world filled with grays, all she wanted for them is happiness. She grants it appropriately, that is all.

xxxxx

_"__So farewell hope, and with hope farewell fear. Farewell remorse; all good to me is lost. Evil, be thou my good. Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven."_

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_Kimi no Gin no Niwa_**** – Kalafina)**

xxxxx

The Makai, a vast realm of the infamous demon race. There in a barren wasteland, a forthcoming war approaches between two sides: one led by the Makai king to enforce his home, and the other a Taiyoukai to reclaim his kingdom.

The united army is seen with appearances of King Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Brimstone, Mizuno, Yui Tsubasa, Younger Toguro, Chuu, Byakko, Shinobu Sensui, and the rest of the good forces.

The Taiyoukai army is seen with those like the leader Arago, Kiryu, Long, Karasu, Suzaku, Rando, Elder Toguro, Seiryuu, Genbu, and the rest of the vile demons.

As both forces are about to clash on the battlefield, they come to an immediate halt as an ethereal beam struck the ground between the armies. Yusuke and Arago's forces are taken by surprise.

The light clears in revealing none other than Homura, as she looks at Arago and his army with an aloof expression. Arago, while usually a proud demon lord, his visage visibly becomes intimidated of sensing abnormal energy inside Homura, something demonic that clearly surpasses the Taiyoukai.

Homura Akemi gives a poised smirk as she transforms into the Devil herself to intervene and win the war.

The screen immediately fades black.

xxxxx

**A/N**: My god, an mature idea that pretty much held up the quality with Homura Akemi being the main protagonist. This is where this alternate ending to show her despair, leading to her destiny as the Devil.

Yes, I did saw _The Rebellion Story _months ago that it was a great experience. Her being the counterpart of Ultimate Madoka with her selfish purposes of love. This inspiration is how it fits for being dark.

I enjoy this concept that when Homura uses voids, it reminds me of Shanoa from _Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia _using glyphs. Here's something mind-blowing, if I remove the 'h' and 'r' of Homura's name, that leaves _Ouma_.

As for the post credit scene is a nice touch, Arago is gonna wet himself. :P

Anyway yeah, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable.


End file.
